Trick Or Treat 2014
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Cammie and the gang are back for another, spooky halloween adventure. But this year things don't exactly go as planned. In fact the annual Roseville Halloween Bash turns out to be a little... Undead.


Cammie had never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen in Roseville, Virginia.

She really hadn't. Sure some things happened that weren't exactly ordinary, but nothing very weird actually happened. Not really, and as a spy, not much is weird. But when you are dressed as the Hestia, the greek goddess of the hearth, at a Halloween party with the undead. Well. Cammie was pretty sure that even a spy found that weird.

"Um..." Bex muttered, running a hand through her dark hair. She was dressed as Persephone, the goddess of the flowers, probably better known as Hades wife. But she pulled off the costume well, a simple cream colored greek robe, with flowers braided into her hair, and a shiny golden diadem resting on the top of her head.

"Are those zombies?!" Macey exclaimed, taking a step away from the crowd of half dead people in the middle of the Roseville entertainment center. Macey was dressed as Aphrodite, the goddess of love. She wore a silky pink greek robe, her long dark brown hair curled with just the right amount of makeup decorating her face. So was basically as flawless as ever.

"I-I suggest, we leave the area before... What ever those are notice us..." Liz muttered, tugging insistently at Cammie's hand. Cammie nodded, turning to face Liz. Liz was dressed up as the Goddess Athena, her short blonde hair curled, and falling to her shoulder, where a white greek robe fell delicately off of her right shoulder, with nothing but a fake greek scroll in her hand.

"Yeah." Cammie agreed, and the four girls took off, bursting out of the room, and locking the door behind them.

To explain some things, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey had decided to go to the annual Roseville Halloween party. They were originally going to meet Zach, Grant, and Jonas, to just hang out. Since they really had nothing better to do. So all the girls had dressed up as Greek Goddesses, and gone to the party. But... Well... You what they found when they arrived at the party.

"Okay. What, was that?" Bex breathed, the minute after they were out the door. Everyone turned, to Liz who was currently staring absent mindedly, at her scroll.

"Well... They looked like zombies. But.. That's not exactly possible.." Liz murmured. Macey shrugged.

"We've seen weirder." Cammie looked at her kind of skeptically, and Macey shrugged.

"Well, we have!"

Bex laughed lightly, and then pulled out her mobile phone.

"So... I guess we have to figure out what happened here." Cammie nodded, a hint of a smile dancing on her lips.

"We wouldn't be very good spies if we didn't."

It took Liz nearly two minutes to hack into the Roseville Recreation Centers surveillance system. It took nearly five minutes to discover that someone had put something in the air of the recreation center, and when people started to breath in, they... Well. They turned into zombies. It took three minutes to calm Liz down, and now the Gallagher Girls were trying to figure out what to do.

"We should go get the container that the stuff came from," Bex suggested, with shrug. Cammie thought over that a minute. That would make sense. Get the container. Figure out what was in the container, and figure out how to make a cure.

"The container that is in the room with the zombies?" Macey asked. "Yeah. Great plan."

"Well, we could possibly sneak by the zombies. The zombies don't seem to be very violent anyways. Cammie could sneak in, get the container, and get out. The zombies probably wouldn't even notice," Liz said, and then everyone turned to look at Cammie. Cammie nearly froze. She didn't exactly like the idea of going into that room. Sure the zombies didn't 'seem' dangerous. But they could be.

"Why me?" Cammie finally asked, frowning just slightly. Bex pointed at her.

"The chameleon." Cammie nodded with a sigh. Right.

"Okay," she muttered, and then turned towards the doors to the room, quietly opening the door and sticking her head into the room. The zombies took notice, they just continued to trudge around. Cammie fully stepped in at that, and confidently began to stride over to where the container lay on the far side of the room. Doing her best not to gag when the smell of rotten eggs filled her nostrils.

Cammie continued to the container with no problems what so ever. Not a single one of the zombies so much as glanced at her. Up until she picked up the container.

Then every zombie in the room turned and looked at Cammie.

"Oh... Hi.. I'll just be taking this.." Cammie said, a nervous laugh leaving her lips. Sure she could do anything normally without getting nervous, but these were not ordinary conditions and the zombies apparently didn't like that idea. Because that's when they charged.

Cammie darted towards the door, trying to dodge the attack of zombies, while still be careful not to hurt any of the zombies. The point was to cure the people, not hurt them. One zombie grabbed hold of Cammie's ankle, making a loud sort of growling noise. Cammie turned around, eyes wide as she tried to shake off the disfigured human, zombie thing. It only took a second, but the rest of the zombies were too close for Cammie to be able to escape that again. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about escaping again, because at that point she was bursting out of the building and slamming the door behind her. She stood there for a second, just breathing in and out, her friends all staring at her silently when she threw the container to them.

"Not doing that again."

"Are you sure about this," Bex said uncertainly, tossing the container in the air boredly. Liz nodded, looking up from her notes.

"Yes. I'm sure. Acetone can reverse or cancel out the works of sulfur, and I found traces of sulfur in the container," Liz assured Bex.

"And I smelled rotten eggs when I was in the building," Cammie added. Liz had created something that should reverse the zombie effects, and restore everyone to their regular human selves. But it was just a hunch. There was no assurance that the cure would actually work.

"Okay.." Bex replied, she juggled the container a moment in her hands, and then opened the door to the recreation room and tossed the container in.

All the Gallagher Girls sat there for a moment, not sure what to do. Not even sure if the cure worked. When of course, Zach, Grant, and Jonas showed up. Goofy smiles on their faces, not even taking a moment to take in the situation before opening the door to the recreation hall.

"No!" Macey called out, but it was too late. A thick sheet of what could be mistaken as fog filled the air, making Cammie cough lightly and wave the stuff out of her face until she could see again. But by the time she could see again Cammie realized there was the sound of music echoing through the air. Cammie opened her eyes to find that everyone who had previously been zombies, were humans again, and were dancing in the recreation hall, having a blast.

Cammie blinked in surprise, and slight relief.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said, holding a hand out to help Cammie get back to her feet. "Nice costume." Cammie smiled, looking down at her long crimson red dress.

"Thanks," she replied after a moment. because what else was she supposed to say?

"What have you girls been doing outside of the party?" Grant asked, gesturing to where the four had been sitting just moments before. Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex shared a look.

"Nothing really. Just girl stuff," Macey replied with a smile. Grant gave her a sort of weird look, but didn't question it.

"Let's go!" And together, the group walk in to join the Halloween Party.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey everyone, I guess it's that time of year again. Halloween. I really love this time of year. It's the perfect time to dress up however you want to, and then get free candy for doing so. Last year I posted, a fanfic called Trick or Treat, and you all really liked it. So last year I decided I wanted to make it a thing. So here is this years installment! I'd love to start a sort of tradition, and post one Halloween fic every year.

On another note, if you're reading any of my other fics, I can assure you. I'm working on it. And I apologize profusely.

So Happy Halloween my sisters! I hope you all have a great rest of the night, and I really hope you liked this fic!


End file.
